School Relations
by twilightlover4ever123
Summary: Edward and Bella used to have a past, until some obstacles got in the way. Restrained to the same school can they keep in good terms? Or will they kill each other in the progress?
1. Chapter 1

New story:) OMG yay! Okay so, I'm trying something new. I've been working on this and have about 10 chapters written out. If I get enough reviews then I'll continue.

Summary- Edward and Bella used to have a past, until some obstacles got in the way. Restrained to the same school, can they keep in good terms. Or will they kill each other in progress?

Chapter 1-

I look at her, I always look at her.

I watch her.

She, pretends not to know, pretends I'm not there.

But, I see her little smile as she sense my eyes on her, her eyes crinkle and suddenly widen.

She knows.

I want her to know.

I sit back, back against the plastic metal chair, arms crossed. Legs laying on the desk in front.

She shifts her body towards me, halfway across the room, but I feel her staring at me.

It's her turn now.

I pretend not to notice, looking straight ahead.

It's a game we play.

I watch her, she watches me. Over and over again, day after day.

The same. Never-ending routine.

She knows.

She knows how I feel.

She knows who I am.

She knows.

She knows its _me._

She knows I am completely hers.

She knows, and doesn't care.

She knows and ignores.

Face turns, eyes glaze, and once again I don't exist.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-

"I want you guys to take this project seriously. This is 30 percent of your final grade, please keep this in mind. Don't get lazy, do your best."

Short, fat, undeniably unattractive Banner states.

Reminding us, always reminding us.

I throw my head back and laugh.

Deep, dark, chuckles fall from my lips.

Entire body shaking, tears slipping from beneath my lids.

Everyone stares, eyes wide as they witness the boy whose lost it all.

Even his mind.

I glare, and all eyes turn away.

All but one pair.

A pair of brown eyes, that continue to analyze my every move.

Always staring.

Always studying.

I look back at her, my green eyes staring into her brown ones. Her lips part and she inhales, a sharp breathe, and she looks away.

I frown, but shrug.

It's the longest connection we've had for the week.

It certainly is progress…

I shake my head and stare ahead.

-Which of the following molecules will **not** have a dipole moment?

I roll my eyes, and scan through the elaborate notes laying upon the white board.

Dipole moment….I never learned this.

But then again I was probably staring at her, that day.

A quick look at the notes and I've learned it.

I jot down the answers to the questions and finish just as the bell goes off.

I cringe at the sound.

"Turn your papers in at the front. I hope you did your work. This will count as a pop quiz" Banner blubbers.

Groans and complains quickly fill the room.

Idiots.

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please Review if you wish for me to continue :)**

**Want an update tomorrow? Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

The lunch bell rings.

A High pitched, abnormally loud, ringing in my ears ring.

A quick smile in my direction.

Swift, gone in a second.

A glance back at the boy who continues to yearn.

A boy who she's left behind.

A boy who continues to stare at her, never forgetting.

_"I love you Edward" love whispers in my ears._

_"I love you…" I say, a boy who has yet to learn what love is._

_"I know you're new to this…" _

_New to love, new to this, new to her._

_"I can teach you. We can do this. We can be together forever. I love you." _

_Love whispers, love promises. _

_I believe her, I nod. _

_I'll do anything._

_I love her… _

_She's everything._

Love's a liar.

Love destroys, reaches in, wraps a hand around your heart and squeezes.

Love leaves me gasping for air, reaching for something to hold on to.

Love leaves me crippled, hands clutching my chest, trying to dull the aching pain.

Love is my one weakness.

Love is hurt.

Love is cruel.

She is love.

**A/N Hope you liked it.**

**So I've been updating daily. **

**If I get reviews I will continue to update daily.**

**Please show your support.**

**Love -C**


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? Yes... I felt generous:)**

Chapter 4-

"Edward. Edward! Are you even listening to me?" Sighs fall from her bright red lips.

She runs her tongue over her top lip, cocks her head to the side.

Examining me.

Why must everyone do that?

"No. Rosalie I'm not."

Perfectly shaped eyebrows raise, and her head shakes.

"Emmet. You were listening right?"

"Yes Babe." The overly huge, brown haired man grins.

My Idiotic brother.

I look away from them.

Over to her table.

She's watching me.

Her eyes search my face.

They soften.

My heart speeds up, my pulse races, hands get sweaty.

My heart absolutely soars.

And I don't let it show.

My face is impassive, and I quickly look away.

I can't let it show.

Cannot show her how much it matters to me that she looks at me.

I cannot show her how much her stolen glances and faint smiles make my heart stutter.

She is my weakness.

"Bella's coming this way." whispers the platinum blonde sitting in front of me.

My head snaps to the side.

She _is_ walking this way.

Feet move towards me, hips swaying, lip sucked between her teeth.

She always knew what affect that had on me.

She stops right in front of me, but does not bother to look towards me.

I inhale.

Strawberry and freesia attack my senses, I can smell her.

I swear I can almost taste her.

"Hey Emmet, party at my house tomorrow night. You're coming right?" she questions.

Soft spoken, quick and gentle.

Love's voice is like no others.

"Of course." He grins, swinging his large burley arm over Rose. "Right babe?"

She elbows him in the ribs.

He cringes.

"No. We aren't. You can leave now Isabella." She states, voice threatening.

"We used to be acquaintances Rosalie. Thats not a nice way to talk to a friend."

She murmurs, I stare at her, captivated.

I'm always captivated by her.

By everything she does.

But I know I shouldn't be, so I push my chair back. Grab my bag, and swing it over my shoulder.

I begin to walk away, ignoring the stare I can feel burning into my back.

"You're invited too Edward. Hope to see you there." Love yells.

I freeze.

It's the first time she's spoken directly at me since _it_ happened.

Back tenses, and I know she's expecting me to turn around, I don't.

I straighten, grip my bag tighter and continue to walk away.

Leaving her behind.

Because she's always leaving me behind.

**A/N I hope you liked it. This story has a different writing style. I wanted to try it this way and see how people responded. Not all of my stories will be the same format.**

**Last one I UPDATE. I have only received four reviews and Don't think people are interested so I may not update for a while to allow some people to discover the story. **

**Review for more:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

I slam the locker closed.

Hand resting slightly against it.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Just breathe.

Whispers surround me, low and high pitched voices, all whispering the same thing.

_He's lost his mind._

_He's insane._

_She completely ruined him._

She completely ruined me.

She destroyed me.

She did this.

She took it all from me.

I let her take it.

My fist slams against the lockers, everyone stares in shock.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I spit, everyone disperses.

The hallway is nearly empty, with a couple of groups oblivious to what just happened.

They live within their groups, never mixing.

Knowing they shouldn't mix because they don't belong.

Like I didn't belong.

I don't belong.

I sigh and begin to walk, face turned towards the floor.

My feet scrape against the floor, too drained to lift my feet properly.

I'm tired.

So tired.

Tired of it all, tired of the constant wondering, tired of the looks she gives me.

Plain tired.

It shouldn't be this hard.

I should have moved on by now.

Have every reason to.

But she looks at me, stares at me, and it always brings me back.

Brings me back to the time of _us._

The long nights spent together.

The tranquility felt when sleeping by her.

The heartbreakingly beautiful time where I was convinced that this was love.

Love was strong, love did not falter, love was there.

Love was everything, beauty and elegance and the best thing I had ever experienced.

She was there, she knew me and I believed I knew her.

I loved so deeply that my heart was no longer mine.

It was hers.

I was completely and utterly hers.

And she knew it.

She knew it and abused it.

I feel eyes on me and I freeze.

My back straightens and I slowly look up.

Knowing exactly who's staring at me at the end of hall.

She's standing ten feet away from me.

Beautiful brown eyes burn into mine.

The class bell shrills, reminding students that they should be in class.

The hallway clears.

And we're alone.

Entirely alone.

And I am absolutely terrified as I watch her walk my way.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Love -C**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Her body is so close…

Face close to mine, back cornered against the lockers, as I try to look away from her.

She knows I can't, and she taunts me.

Her breath fans over my face and I tense.

She knows exactly what she's doing as she leans and brushes her nose against my neck.

"Do you miss me?" Love breathes.

I close my eyes, looking away.

She knows I crave it.

Crave her.

I let out whimper and I'm no longer scary Cullen

I'm utterly pathetic, boy-like Cullen.

It's what she does to me.

She turns me into a complete mess.

"No…" I sigh, still not looking at her.

"I know you do… You love the way I look at you. You love everything I do to you." Love is satisfied, with her cruel taunting tone.

I have to show her.

Show her that she's not in control.

But, she knows she is.

She controls every aspect of my being.

She breathes, I inhale.

She's sad, I'm miserable.

She cannot do this anymore. It has to stop.

I have to make it stop.

"You mean nothing." Cruel words slip from my mouth.

My mask set in place.

I show no emotion.

Her eyes widen, shock engulfing them.

Then they narrow, and I know she's seen right through me.

She knows me.

I am hers, and she knows me like I know every curve of her face.

Undeniable, and unmistakable.

She laughs, soft, charm-like.

"Oh Edward…my darling boy." Her hand in my hair, playing with the strands.

She knew how much I liked that.

"Stop…please stop…" I plead, begging her to stop.

Stop taunting me.

Stop looking at me.

Stop making me want her.

Stop haunting me.

"I can't Bella. Leave me alone."

I try to sound serious, I fail.

"You love me…" Love trails off, I open my eyes.

I look into hers, and all I see is delight, satisfaction.

She stares at me like I'm the ultimate prize.

She loves to cause pain.

She inflicts it over and over again and I can't take it anymore.

I push her off, softly but forceful enough to get her off me.

She's no longer touching me, and she just stares.

Love stares, calculating the next move.

There won't be one.

I breathe in and exhale.

"All you do is cause pain… I am not your puppet. I'm a person. I have feelings."

Giggles erupting from her mouth, I cringe.

"I love you. I loved you enough to let you get away with it all. I loved you enough to endure the constant torture. I love you enough to continue to do what you do to me."

She's staring now. Mouth parted, breathing evenly.

"I love you so much I rejoice when you look my way. With your hard, cold, loveless gazes. I love you so much I feel like I'm dying without you."

She takes a step backward, eye brow arching. Confusion on her lovely face.

"I love you so much. I love you but I don't _need _you. I Do not need you. And I most definitely know you don't need me."

Her eyes shut.

"So leave me alone. Isabella, let me live." I whisper, hoping for a small fraction of a second that she says no.

She says nothing.

She smiles, a cold, full smile.

Turns, and walks away.

Leaving me yearning, and hoping.

I have yet to learn that hope is the worst thing one can have.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW. This has yet to get ten reviews. **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER:)**

**Love -Catherine **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

I laugh, a bright, loud, happy laugh for the first time in months.

She smirks, and starts giggling.

The tiny pixie doesn't stop trying.

She continued to do everything she could to make me laugh.

She succeeded after two weeks.

Alice is energetic, and wonderful.

She makes me smile.

When Banner told us we'd be getting a new girl, I connected she would be my new lab partner.

I was not looking forward to it.

But she opened up, told me about the love of her life and how she was sure he'd come for her.

How she was forced to move here, but he would follow anywhere.

Her story was a love story.

Mine was the exact opposite.

I try not to remember mine.

But it's always there.

The pain never leaves.

_"I love you so much. Bella please… Don't do this… please…"_

_I'm desperate, so fucking desperate but I don't care. She can't do this._

_She can't leave me._

_She can't. _

_"I know you do Edward. I know but this is not working out. This is can't happen. Its wrong, we don't belong together. We are complete opposites and we cannot mix…" _

_She's so calm. _

_My heart is breaking, does she not care?_

_"You didn't care at the beginning. Why? Why now?" Please say you don't care…_

_"You actually believe I wanted you at the beginning? Edward please… you were loner Cullen. There was nothing special there…" _

I snap out of it, but its too late. The same pain is back full force.

I clench my fists, shut my eyes and try to make it stop.

Try to forget.

Forget her.

Forget the moment that destroyed me.

"Edward?" Alice questions, hand resting upon my shoulder.

I shake my head at her.

She understands.

Do not ask.

No one asks about that.

I feel her staring at me again.

I had hoped she would have stopped.

I hoped she would have left me alone after our talk.

She didn't.

She's still there, watching.

Bella always watches me.

And I have no idea why.

**A/N Short I know but please review:) **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Love-C**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Bella.

She is everywhere. She stands by my locker, giggling and smiling. Flirting with my ex-best friends and laughing with her posse.

She doesn't stop and she doesn't give up.

She doesn't leave me alone.

Every time I look, she's there. Watching me and smiling.

She knows exactly what she's doing. She knows how she's hurting me and she enjoys it.

"I miss you." She whispered as she walked around me in the hallway. Tugging on my shirt, in a very secretive manner. No one else sees her.

"Stop" I plead, closing my eyes so I don't have to see her.

"My golden boy." She smirks, as she walks ahead.

Now its my turn to stare. And I do until she turns at the end of the hall.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"And we have some thing to consider…things have changed Edward… You need to learn responsibility…"

Mother continues, I tune her out.

It's the "responsibility" talk and I receive it about twice a month.

It's the time to get a job, to pay for my own things.

I however am not particularly fond of the idea.

"Paid for you…Your father works hard…"

I smirk, all he does is work.

She glares.

Finger in my face, waving back and forth.

"Don't you start. Your father does what he must to pay for your trips and your brand new mercedes."

She scolds, I frown.

It's not like I even asked for the car.

Dad felt guilty, he bought it without asking.

"I don't need this." I mutter, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

I head for the stairs.

Mom is yelling behind me.

"EDWARD CULLEN!"

I shake my head and ignore her, slamming the door as I reach my room.

I throw my bag on the floor and jump onto my bed.

Face pressed against the soft pillow.

I'm so sick of it.

So sick of everyone and their expectations, sick of having to deal with people, having to deal with Bella.

I just want out. I want it all to stop.

So I shut my eyes, clench my fists and try to block out everyone and everything.

So that they don't have anything more to do with me.

So that they can't ruin me.

So that they can't break me.

But I know… I'm already broken.

**REVIEW:)?**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

-FLASH BACK-

"It's okay. You can trust me. You can always trust me" Love whispers, as she plays with my hair.

I believe her, it's okay to tell her. She can know. She should know. She loves me.

"I'm scared, I'm terrified that this isn't real. I'm scared that you'll disappear and I'll have nothing. Without you, life is nothing." I whisper, hand caressing her leg as I lay upon it.

"I love you. I'm not going anywhere." Love reassures me, I want to believe her.

But, I don't.

"Okay." I mumble softly, she nods.

"Okay."

-x-

"Leave him be. Jesus christ Mike get a life." Bella growls, as she slaps him across the face.

"Lucky your pathetic ass has Bella to defend you."

He's been bothering me.

He's always teasing.

Making fun of me.

Constantly.

Until Bella.

Bella keeps me safe.

Bella keeps me warm.

Bella makes me feel loved.

Bella is everything.

She is my love.

She is my protector.

She is my life.

She is my other half.

The half that I can't afford to lose.

x-x-x-x

"They're idiots. That's why they tease you. It's not you. You are not the problem." She reassures.

I shake my head.

"I'm always the problem."

"No." She disagrees, shaking her head.

Her hand touches my cheek, soft, tender.

"You are perfect. I love you entirely. This way. I love this you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

x-x-x-x

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"What is?" I question, confused.

"Twilight. The sun is just below the horizon, look you can see it." Love points.

I smile. Little things make her happy, she is so observant. She sees it all.

"It makes me sad though, the end of yet another day."

"Why?"

"I feel like time is ticking away. Always moving forward. And I'm so afraid it's gonna leave me behind."

I don't say anything. Because I feel the same way.

x-x-x-x

"So?"

"So?"

"Is it time yet?"

"Almost."

"When?"

"Almost."

"Okay."

"It's time."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Open them."

I do, and I'm shocked.

She is stunning. Her long hair cascades down her back, soft curls frame her gorgeous face.

Her dark blue dress hugs her waist and falls down to her feet.

She is a vision.

And she is mine.

"You're perfect." I whisper, as I reach for her.

She smiles.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

She giggles, and jumps towards me.

I catch her and give her a swift peck on the lips.

"Ready?"

"For you. Always." She whispers.

I smile.

x-x-x-x

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I open my eyes and cringe as the harsh reality hits me.

It's over.

She's did this, she hurt me, she lied, she deceived and all I ever did was love.

I loved entirely, I loved to the deepest depth of my soul and I loved with every breath I took, I loved so hard that I died when I found out.

I loved so much that my soul broke when she left.

I loved and love so strongly that no matter what she does, I'll continue to do so.

I love… even with my broken heart.

Even when my heart has been ripped out of my chest.

Even when I cringe every time I hear loves name.

Even when I'm a shell of a man.

I love her. I always love her.

**REVIEW:) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

"I miss you Eddie…" Love whispers.

I stare straight ahead.

Desperately trying to ignore her.

To block her out.

It's impossible.

I smell her strawberry scented shampoo and feel her hot breath against my cheek.

"We can be together…" She murmurs, as she plays with my hair.

I bite down on my tongue.

She just wants a reaction out of me.

She wants me to yell.

She wants me to scream.

She wants to see me hurt.

That won't happen.

I can't let it.

"Whats wrong baby? Did I hurt you too much? Fuck you up beyond repair?" She cackles, I cringe.

"Stop." I tell her.

She smiles, and looks me over before laughing again.

"Stop. You might have dated me and you might have bet that you could make me the person everyone wanted to be but you didn't. You didn't." I say, I just want her to stop.

"You found out. You were never supposed to find out." She speaks, as she looks down at her hands.

I stare at her in shock.

This is the first time she shows weakness.

The first time she shows me something other than that facade she has going on.

"But I did."

"But you did."

She looks at me again, her eyes reflecting sorrow and remorse but it's gone in a flash.

"If I had more time. I could have made you the star of the school." She smiles, and once again the mask is back on.

The mask that I want gone so badly.

The mask that hides my Bella.

But I never gave her a chance. I never let her explain and she never tried to after what I said to her.

She just went back to treating me the way everyone else did.

She saw me as the broken, tired, pitiful loner that everyone saw.

She stopped believing in me and I stopped believing too.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, as I stare down at my feet.

We are both to fault.

"For what pretty boy?" She questions, in a haughty tone.

"For hurting you. For doing this to you." I say, as I look back up at her.

Pain flashes across her face and she shakes her head.

"I like this me. I should be the one apologizing to _you_." She tells me, as she looks at me with a frown upon her gorgeous face.

I know.

"Okay." I tell her.

Because I have no idea what else to say.

Because I am terrified to get my hopes up only to have them brought crashing down.

"Edward." She speaks.

I breathe in slowly and exhale.

"Bella." I say.

Her name burns in my throat, it's the first time I've said it since the day.

"I'm sorry. For all of it." She whispers.

My heart pounds in my chest, she apologized.

She actually apologized.

"I am too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" I murmur.

She nods, gives me a small smile and turns around.

Walking towards the front of the classroom.

Were everyone keeps their shocked eyes on her.

Because she talked to Cullen.

Because she talked to me.

I close my eyes and sigh.

For the first time in months I feel a real smile settle upon my face.

For the first time in months I feel alive.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW:))?**

**I feel like not many people are interested in this and I want to know if people like what I'm doing here. **


End file.
